fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moe
'''Moe '''to klient który po raz pojawił się w Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!. Jego sekretna tożsamość to The Dynamoe. Informacje z Flipdeck Moe jest dumnym właścicielem Moe's Lair, jedynego sklepu z komiksami w Tastyville. Tam sprzedaje wszystkie najnowsze komiksy, powieści graficzne, karty kolekcjonerskie i przedmioty kolekcjonerskie, na jakie może mieć ochotę fan. Moe jest chodzącą encyklopedią dla wszystkich rzeczy związanych z superbohaterami i często nadaje swoją perspektywę różnym dyskusjom panelowym podczas corocznej Comet Con. Szczęśliwie mieszka w mieszkaniu nad swoim sklepem, gdzie od czasu do czasu organizuje imprezy z okazji późnej nocy, aby uzyskać bardzo wyczekiwane komiksy. Z bloga Flipline Jest właścicielem i operatorem lokalnego sklepu z komiksami w Tastyville. Moe to chodząca encyklopedia dla wszystkich rzeczy związanych z superbohaterem. Po spotkaniu z Moe, ludzie są zaskoczeni tym, jak bardzo miły jest facet. Ponieważ jednocześnie udostępniamy Papę Hot Doggeria HD i To Go, dołączamy dwóch nowych klientów, którzy pojawią się w obu grach. Kim jest twój drugi klient? Będziesz musiał poczekać, aż gra wyjdzie na ekrany. Czekajcie na kolejne zajawki Papa Hot Doggeria HD i Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! [1] Wygląd Moe ma jasną skórę, cienkie brwi i czarne włosy stylizowane na fryzurę nieco podobną do pompady. Nosi czystą, białą koszulę z długim rękawem z jasnoniebieskimi guzikami, okrągłym kołnierzem i brązową koszulą pod spodem. Włożył jasnoniebieską marynarkę z jasnobrązowym kołnierzem, kieszeniami i znaczkami przypiętymi po lewej stronie kołnierzyka. Nosi też okulary w białych oprawkach, jasnobrązowe spodnie w prążki i brązowe mokasyny z błękitnymi szwami i białymi sznurowadłami. Style Styl B The Dynamoe ma nachmurzony wyraz twarzy i nosi czerwoną maskę, która ma parę demonicznych uszu wystających z jego włosów i zarys czarnego oka. Nosi ciemnoniebieską koszulę z kołnierzykiem z jasnozielonymi guzikami i czerwonym krawatem pod szkarłatną czerwoną kurtką z czarnym kołnierzem, kieszeniami i złotymi żółtymi kropkami. Nosi także czarne i niebieskie prążki i karmazynowe czerwone trampki z czarnymi podeszwami i złotymi żółtymi sznurowadłami. Nosi także czarną pelerynę i parę krótkich, białych rękawiczek. Zamówienia Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Wild Onion Sauce *Jalapeños *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Święto (Boże Narodzenie) *Veggie Dog on a Fruitcake Bun *Eggnog Aioli *Jalapeños *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Dasher **Large Frostcap Crunch Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Cubes **Vanilla Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Potato Chips **Hokey Pokey *Traditional Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Święto (Baseball Season) *Traditional Cookie with Candy Jack **Vanilla Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Candy Jack **Curveball Crunch *Traditional Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Candy Baseball, Waffle Cone, Candy Baseball Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Powdered Sugar *Maple Syrup *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Święto (Pirate Bash) *2 Chocolate Chip Waffles *Powdered Sugar *Maple Syrup *Black Pearl Crisps *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Roll ** Red Rose Icing ** Pistachios * Red Velvet Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Red Rose Icing ** Banana Drizzle ** Pistachios * Red Velvet Long John ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Neapolitan Drizzle Święto (Sky Ninja Returns) * Blueberry Roll ** Red Rose Icing ** Pistachios * Red Velvet Pon de Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Azuki Icing ** Cantaloupe Drizzle ** Pistachios * Red Velvet Long John ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Cantaloupe Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Multigrain Bread with Pepperjack Cheese * Regular Grill * Bacon * Wild Onion Sauce * Jalapeños * Sauteed Onions * Sauerkraut * Fries: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Jalapenos ** Ketchup Święto (Portallini Feast) * Pepperoni Bread with Pepperjack Cheese * Meatballs * Marinara Sauce * Jalapeños * Sauteed Onions * Sauerkraut * Frytki: ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Jalapeños ** Sos Marinara Rangi by go odblokować * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 43 * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 43 Odblokowywanie * W Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, On zostaje odblokowany wraz z Eggnog Aioli. Naklejki Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Zdobądź wszystkie 3 naklejki by odblokować ten strój: Ciekawostki *Na zdjęciu powitalnym , można dostrzeć cień peleryny, którą nosi jako The Dynamoe. *Jest on pierwszym klientem który debiutuje minimum w 2 grach. *On i Joy są jedynymi klientami, których imiona zostały zmienione podczas zmiany stroju w stylu B, przy czym Joy to odpowiednio Ninjoy, a Moe to Dynamoe. * Pojawia się w Papa's Wingeria To Go! oraz Papa's Bakeria To Go!, jako The Dynamoe. * Kolorystyka jego szpilek relatywnie reprezentuje jego alter-temu, The Dynamoe. Galeria File:New Customer, Moe!.jpg File:Hdhdpromo.jpg File:Hdtgpromo.jpg File:Moe Profile.jpg File:Dynamoe.png File:PHDHD - The Dynamoe Approved!.png File:Newyears 2018 big.jpg File:The Dynamoe Profile.jpg Valentine's Day 2019.jpg es:Moe en:Moe Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klienci płci męskiej Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa's Hot Doggeria HD